


5 times Bucky and Steve were Unnaturally Comfortable Around Each Other, and the 1 Time They Weren’t

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious!Steve/Bucky, Scheming!Tony&Clint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5次Bucky和Steve在人前行为亲密毫无自觉，1次……</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Bucky and Steve were Unnaturally Comfortable Around Each Other, and the 1 Time They Weren’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts).
  * A translation of [5 times Bucky and Steve were Unnaturally Comfortable Around Each Other, and the 1 Time They Weren’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668068) by [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot). 



1

 

其他复仇者们很快就注意到了——Bucky与Steve之间有种太过自然而然的感觉。也许是因为他们距离近得毫无个人空间。也许是因为他们互相过于了解。也许是因为他们常常进入别人都会很不自在，而当事人则若无其事的状态。

不到一星期前，Bucky走进复仇者大厦的公共区域，嘴里抱怨着肩部太紧绷了酸痛难受。Bruce立刻向他介绍一种自己以前压力太大时学会的放松疗法，而Bucky只是嘀咕了声谢谢就扑通一声坐在Steve跟前的地板上，挤进他的腿间，背靠他的胸口。

Natasha和Clint飞快地交换了意味深长的一瞥。

Steve把书放到一边，双手搭上Bucky的肩。他非常细致彻底地按揉那儿紧张的肌肉。Bucky吁了口气，闭起眼睛，在微微的痛感与无与伦比的舒适中半张着嘴。

“哦操。”他呻吟着，迎合Steve的按摩。

Clint默默地吃着士力架，试图集中精神往一碗麦片里倒牛奶以防自己又讲出什么很有标志性的吐槽，把这已经很尴尬的氛围弄得更加尴尬。

Steve的左手往前滑了一点，开始按摩某处绷得特别紧的地方，Bucky仍然闭着眼睛，垂下头。“就是这里吧？”

Bucky轻轻地呻吟，在Steve的手下放松了。“操，Steve。”

如果他们当中有一个人能真正注意一下，或者说，能真正地意识到此刻的举动已经不属于普通男性友人之间进行的范畴，那么他们就会看见Tony在门口一步跨到半当中，因眼前的景象而挑起一边的眉毛。

Clint只是盯着碗，嘴里塞着麦片拼命压抑笑容但不幸失败。真的假的？那两人怎么会不知道他们听起来象什么样？

Tony一头靠在门框上。“嗨，Buck Rogers，你已经不是穷鬼了好吗，”他一副想要伸出援手的样子，“我们有工作人员是干这个的。专业人员。男性按摩师，或者女的也有。”

可这时Bucky身上另一处非常紧绷的部位得到了令人满足的按摩，他发出细小的呻吟，说：“Steve知道我喜欢怎样的。”

水槽旁边传来噗的一声，Clint终于彻底失态了，刚才Bucky的话戳中他的笑点，他把麦片喷得到处都是。

Tony看着这一幕，转身想走。他想不通自己干嘛会跑这儿来。“是啊是啊，他可知道了。”

2

倒不是说他们俩互相有多情意绵绵，而是在那些最简单的事情上，他们却非要做出很多没有必要的亲密接触。打个比方，宽敞的半月形长沙发，别人都可以各自坐好不用你贴我，我贴你，而他们就……

Clint和Tony最终明白过来，那两人对此真的没有意识。对Steve和Bucky来说只要待在一块儿就会恨不得挤成连体婴，这是很正常的行为。

Clint笑得像个五岁小鬼，Tony也一样，没得否认。不过他还想测试一个理论。Steve和Bucky是怎么面不改色地互相吃对方的东西或者饮料。

某天早晨，Steve在柜台边往巨大的红色马克杯里倒上咖啡，晃晃悠悠地喝了一口。正当他想喝第二口，头发四面八方各种乱翘的Bucky出现了。他穿的T恤尺寸太大显然是Steve的，这一点先不提，而接下来两人的气氛也没有丝毫波动：Bucky伸出手抓住Steve的超大只马克杯，从友人那儿拿过来，速度惊人地喝掉一半，还仰着头，可以看见吞咽时喉结的活动。

然后他眼睛也不抬就把杯子塞回Steve手里，后者也没其他反应，只是就着剩下的又喝一口，然后去咖啡壶那儿重新倒满。好像这没什么大不了。好像他们每天早上都这样。事实上的确也是这样。

“柜子里有足够的杯子噢。”Tony说，视线和脸上慢慢荡漾起一抹微笑的Clint相对。

Bucky和Steve耸肩。不约而同地。

“他们是最好的朋友。”那天晚上Clint和Tony拦住Natasha问她看法。

“这是一种病菌。”Tony宣布道，挥舞双手仿佛是要加以佐证，“传染病。象口腔疱疹。还要我说下去吗？”

“最好不要。”

“听着，我想说的就是，他们这样肉麻肯定是有原因的。”

Natasha扬眉，意识到自己不能如愿地尽早回去搜寻任务情报了。所以她又说了一遍。“他们是最好的朋友。”

3

Bucky挺喜欢Clint，他承认这点。要在这充满吐槽的地方找到一个真正志趣相投的人是件困难事，不过Bucky认为自己或许已经找到了一个。现在，他们正坐在Steve的客厅里（主人则在隔壁浴室洗澡）促膝谈心。

“我觉得你今天头发太乱了，很娘啊。”

Bucky皱眉，忍耐着没有伸手去抓一把头毛。“滚，我头发一向这样。”

“不是啊。”

“哪里不对劲？”

“没有不对劲——你今天造型有点象Edward Cullen。”（暮光男主）

Bucky又皱眉，还眯起眼睛。“那是谁？歌手？”

Clint笑了，他老被Steve和Bucky对当代流行文化的一无所知逗笑。他重新朝沙发里一坐，一手挂在靠背上一手飞快地用手机Google出那个吸血鬼的图片。

当Bucky看到那图片，就皱起脸，相当鄙视的样子。“我跟那个完全不像。”

“我敢肯定你们用的是同一种香波，”Clint大笑，翻阅着其他图片寻找有力武器，“那种娘娘腔的玩意儿。”

“我没有。”Bucky的脾气开始酝酿，可惜Clint就喜欢踩他尾巴。

“估计是草莓奇异果的？”他说，“哦不对等等——那是叫什么来着？”

Bucky直起身体，表情恶狠狠地，而Clint继续搜肠刮肚地罗列女孩子喜欢用的香型，包括但不限于香草，甜豆，甚至什么魔幻风——Bucky很肯定最后那个根本不是气味。

于是Bucky站起来了，眼里闪耀着决意，徒留Clint困惑地在沙发上看着他旋开浴室的门。客厅立即充斥着水流声和蒸汽。

“STEVE。”Bucky毫不犹豫地喊，整个人都走进去了，“把我的洗发香波给我。”

淋浴间的门是全透明，一点遮蔽也没有，所以Steve的迷茫表情一览无遗（连带……其他的地方）。“什么？为什么？”

“Clint是个混蛋。”

这理由好像很有说服力，Steve在花洒下歪着脑袋从架子上抓了一瓶香波，打开淋浴门，伸出手臂。

Bucky立即接过来，加了句“谢谢”，就回到客厅的凉爽空气中，趾高气扬地把香波砸在Clint跟前的茶几上。

“滚，你，的。”他带着几分骄傲意味的笑容说道，毕竟又不是他把事情扩大化，害得最后要证明自己没有用女式香波的。

Clint已经完全没在意香波这回事了，他更多的是坐在那儿一脸痴呆，嘴巴半张着，眼睛盯着浴室的门。

“他就那样冲进去？”Tony专心致志地听着Clint逃回公共活动区后和他分享的佳话。

“是呀。”

“那么Rogers，就——也那样？”

“是呀。”

“毫不难堪，毫不迟疑？”

“毫不。”

Natasha在房间另一头叹气，显然听见故事的开头就猜到了结局。“看在上帝份上，他们可是从小一起长大的。”她嘀咕着。

“你说的没错可他们现在已经长大了，是成年人诶。”Tony气呼呼地说，不知道为什么Natasha老要泼自己冷水，“我坚持这个观点。”

但Natasha只埋头看笔记。“我能肯定他们早就互相看了个彻底。”

4

Natasha的这一见解——Bucky看过Steve的全部，Steve也亦然——在之后的一个夜晚得到了证明。

正值每月两次的益智游戏之夜，不晓得是什么见鬼的理由，总之举办地点在Bucky的房间。Bucky拒绝了一次又一次直到Steve朝他苦着脸，一双大大的，湛蓝的Puppy eyes令他无法招架，最后就以一句“操啊，随便你们了。”作结。

不过Bucky把自己关在房间里，他对于益智游戏没多大兴趣，何况那些问题他都根本答不上来，除非年代早于1950（这点当然不太可能）。

他的想法是正确的。只有极少数问题回溯至70年代。Steve那可怜巴巴的角色人偶随着翻牌游戏的进行而逐渐愈来愈落后于其他参赛者。比他糟糕的只有Thor了。Thor根本没动过，一格都没走成。不过Thor还是相当兴高采烈，在那里叽叽呱呱地叫着友谊第一之类的话。

有一个星际大战的问题，Steve的回答太语焉不详，致使大家都为他感到难过，纷纷给他同情分。Steve决定把握每一个机会。

“这是给你的额外问题，Steve。”Natasha——一整晚，她都在桌子对面悄悄暗示他答案——说着望向手中的卡片。“1930年哪部电影荣获奥斯卡最佳影片奖？”

Tony挑眉。“这个有点超过范围啊。能算提问吗？你存心要让他得分是不是？”

这时Steve的大脑正转得飞快，他知道，他知道这个答案。记忆里有一个旧影院，有难吃的爆米花，有Bucky坐在他左边。他们一起看的。那时他可激动，觉得自己象是历史的见证，充满了自豪感，拼命看着那部获奖的影片。“靠，”他喃喃着，专心致志地拧着眉，然后说：“等下，我猜Bucky知道答案。”

“嘿，不好意思，那是作弊啊，”Tony指向已经消失在大厅的Steve，“那是典型的作弊啊。”

“他比你落后十四格呢，”Natasha微笑着，“就让让他吧。”

Steve一路跑过走廊，到达Bucky门前时还能隐约听见Tony和Natasha的话语声。在过于兴奋和“终于能够正确地回答一个问题了”的巨大喜悦中，他短暂地将礼节抛之脑后，直接打开Bucky的房门无比迫切地问：“Bucky！那个电影的名字叫什——呃……”

Steve不动了，他的手还握在门把上，整个身体已经探进去。他能清清楚楚地看见Bucky打飞机打到一半的样子：裤子落在脚踝边，上身赤裸，脸在快感中扭曲，手正动得激烈。

Steve的耳朵总算接收到Bucky断断续续的呼吸和低吟。“算了，我这就……”

“不，等等，”Bucky呼吸火热，动作一点也不停顿，甚至没减慢，“等等再给我一——操，要到了。”

然后他到了，体液剧烈地，不客气地溅洒在胸口。他的脑袋往后抵着枕头，弓起背，喉咙里逸出一声悠长而压抑的呻吟。

房间里只有他的喘息。在高潮余韵里漂浮了片刻后他抬起一条手臂挡在眼前，深呼吸，说：“好啦……你要问什么？”

Steve立即变回兴奋状态，好像刚才什么事都没发生过，好像他没有看见好友自慰并射了一身似地。“还记得我们看过的那部获奥斯卡奖的战争片吗？”

Bucky默然，随后不甚确定地发出“唔嗯……”的声音。

“我们看完还去了Molly的店里吃汉堡，因为你刚发薪水。你叫了超大杯的巧克力奶昔，结果吃得冷死了。”

Bucky坐起来，笑容欢愉，犹如记忆里一盏小灯泡被点亮了。“啊啊对耶！”说完他才发觉身上还有粘稠的白色液体，于是皱起脸。“靠，你能把那条毛巾丢给我吗？”

Steve在房间里张望了一下，找到一条深色毛巾丢过去。Bucky一手接住。“那部电影叫什么名字？”

Bucky的眼睛失焦一秒，他眯起眼来努力回忆着，一边擦拭胸口和肚子。“该死。叫什么呢……”

“跟上前线有关的。”Steve说。

那足够推动Bucky踏出记忆的最后一步，因为他几乎脱口喊道：“西线无战事！”

“对！”Steve笑得脸都痛了，“绝对是它！”

他跑掉了，留下赤裸着擦拭精液的Bucky。“Steve！操你不给我关门啊！”Bucky在后面喊。

Steve不好意思地笑着重新现身。“抱歉。”他说着关上门。“我知道答案啦！”他欢呼着跑回等待着他的人群中，“是西线无战事！”

他自说自话着得意地把棋子往前走了一格，内心洋溢着太多喜悦，根本没注意到别人都难以置信地大张着嘴巴瞪他——其原因，绝不是因为他终于回答正确。

Tony和Clint最先回过神，他们动作一致地转头看向Natasha，表情仿佛要尖叫：“还觉得是我们不正常？”

 

5

Steve和Bucky被困在一个具备小洗手间，小厨房，和一张小床的房间里，纯属意外。这个意外是由一个不能算作意外的完整计划所诱发的，鉴于计划进行顺利，Tony便说：“当然啦那可是我想出来的。”

如Tony和Clint的预料，房屋的空间足够Bucky和Steve活动。里面甚至附带一个满当当的小冰箱和整套柔软的床上用品。当然，还有一个隐蔽的针孔摄像机，连接着Clint正专注凝视着的电脑。

“你们两个简直变态。”Natasha走过来，双手抱胸一脸不悦，“这太诡异了。”

Tony小声地哼着歌，手指在一块显然用于调整那间房屋室内温度的平板上划拉。“听着，我们又没说他们上床了——”

“但他们真的上床了吖。”Clint接话，眼睛还是盯着电脑。

Natasha只好站在原地，毫无头绪地思考自己为什么要加入这个变态二人组。“你们这帮幼稚小鬼。明白我的意思吧，嗯？”

“我们就是。”Tony跟着她开玩笑，“就是嘛。现在让我们找点乐子，妈咪。”

Natasha佩服自己还能镇定——而不是去打断任何一个人的骨头。“这是要干什么？”

“我们在收集证据。”

“好吧。他们上床，你们就有了证据——我有没有说你们已经比变态还要变态？——然后呢？”

“然后就说明我是对的。”Tony傲慢地笑起来，直到Clint咳嗽两声，“我们是对的。”他更正道，“我们是对的，抱歉了亲爱的。”

Natasha还想继续加以抨击，这时Clint激动地叫起来，招呼Tony快过去看。Tony迅速晃到房间另一头，视线落在屏幕上：Steve和Bucky的身体又互相靠近不少。

“JARVIS，他们在里面呆了多久？”

“Rogers队长与Barnes中士才被关了35分钟，sir。”

Clint表示嗤之以鼻。“真是饥渴的混蛋，对吧？”

所有人都看着屏幕，看着那两个身处另一间房，对此无知无觉的男人。Steve抬起手，抚过Bucky的头发，然后又是一下。仿佛他就要……

“该死！”Clint看着Steve给Bucky理好头发就放下手，不由骂道，“假警报。”

他们都没发现Natasha还在旁边看着，直至她开口说话吓得两人差点心脏病发作。“我猜我最后一点疑惑的答案就是，你们在等他们上床，还要看着他们做？”

Tony投向她的视线仿佛她才是个变态，声音里也饱含恐慌：“神啊，当然不，JARVIS才是看着的那个。”

“请您再说一遍，sir——”

“别紧张JARVIS，没事的。那会非常有意思，我可是在给你机会啊。”

“……此话怎讲，sir？”

Tony眨眨眼睛，手指在大腿上敲了几下，沉吟片刻，飞快地转移话题：“发生什么事了吗Barton？”

一脸兴趣缺缺的Clint托着下巴，仍然看着屏幕。“他们在讲话。”

“很有趣。”

突如其来的无聊感漫延开来，Natasha都走远了，一路嘀咕着“太不成熟”什么的。

Tony和Clint又坐下来看了一个小时，只能看见屏幕里谈心的两人，最后甚至开始满房间丢东西打发无聊。Tony很快把监视任务交给JARVIS，后者无法选择，只能默默接受。

“有何情况？”一整夜，Tony边忙着手头某个机械活儿一边时不时地问一句。

“没有动静，sir。”十次里有九次JARVIS这么回答他，剩下一次是“Rogers队长和Barnes中士睡着了，sir。”

那激起了Tony的好奇心，他象只土拨鼠似地从一堆金属里探出脑袋，“打开画面。”

卧室的直播镜头被放大到整整一堵墙。Steve和Bucky的身体相互紧贴着，为了挤进那个小得可怜的床而不得不背靠背。然后，Steve翻了个身，手臂覆到Bucky身上，满是保护欲。

Tony从金属堆里又伸出一只手，歪着头。“再看看那边。”

图像短暂地切换过去，正在此时，Bucky往后蹭了蹭，挤进Steve的怀抱。

“JARVIS。”

“是的，sir。”

“我的心里充满了爱啊。”

“需要我拨通Ms.Potts的电话吗？”

Tony眨眨眼，又看了一次监视屏幕，随后以十分满足的口吻说：“请吧？”

 

+1

 

一次团队会议上，锤子终于落地。先旨声明——不是Thor的锤子，而是Tony和Clint苦苦等待着的命运之锤。

他们正在回顾本周工作，打败了哪些恶棍啦，阻止了什么野心啦，还有将来的计划。

“说到计划，”完全进入TONY STARK模式的Tony突然插嘴，“你们俩几时扯证？”

沉默。沉默良久。Bucky抬眼望去，好半天才想起他们还在开会，并突然意识到自己是Tony的询问对象。他的视线谨慎地扫过在座其他人，最后落回Stark身上。“嗯？”

“Tony……”Natasha警告道，但Tony当她耳边风。

“你和队长，”Tony继续，绕着巨大的长方形会议桌踱步，“日子是哪天？”

Bucky的眉毛困惑地拧成一团，他望向Steve寻求一些解释。“什么日子？”

“喜结连理。”Clint主动说明，嘴角带着看好戏的笑意，“就是结婚。”

会议室又沉寂一片。完全没有任何声音了。

Steve和Bucky面面相觑，身周漂浮着困扰，茫然，不知所措。

“呃……”Steve努力思考着拉拉衬衫领子，“我跟不上你的思路。”

“拜托，Rogers，”Clint笑道，双手抱胸往椅子上一靠，“现在这又没什么了。”

“纽约都有民事婚姻了，队长。”Tony大声宣称，“平等地给每一个人步入爱情坟墓的机会！”

Bucky仍然只看着Steve，一脸疑惑。Steve是唯一一个能从一头雾水中察觉到别人的大脑齿轮都在诡异转动的人。

桌子的另一边，只有Thor在欢欣鼓舞。“太棒了！真是天作之合！”

对面的Bruce则打量着不太自在的两人，然后掉头看Tony。“若你能加以解释，可能更有启发。”

“既然你都这么说了。”Tony说着立即切换成演讲模式，让Bruce恨不得把刚才的话吃下去。“我们都发现了你们的亲密关系。那种肉麻兮兮的，那种……”Tony对着Steve和Bucky说道，“……你们认识了有多久啦，或者你们做那些别人都会不好意思的事情时还很自在啦，等等等等……”

Bucky的疑惑程度加深了。“举个例子。”说完他就开始后悔，因为Tony简直滔滔不绝信手拈来。

“我想想……过于亲密的按摩，表明你们之间根本就没有距离感，没有个人空间。还有互相吃对方的东西……”

“Natasha和Clint也互相吃东西。”Bucky争辩道。

Tony点点头。“嗯嗯，是啊。因为他们有一腿。”

Natasha扶额。

Steve的表情更困扰了。“……一腿？”

但Bucky已经完全明白过来。“他在说既然我们互相吃对方的东西，就说明我们在搞。”

Steve脸红了。要不是那么多人都盯着他看，脸红的Steve还颇为可爱。

Tony耸耸肩，点头道：“那个……没错。我还想说那已经没有什么不妥了，要知道，这个世界上甚至还有男男色情产业——”

“好了，到此为止。”Bruce站起来。Steve和Bucky都对他感激涕零。“还有别人要提什么计划吗？不，不包括你，Tony，你已经说过了。”

没人吱声，估计都还在反刍刚才的对话。Bruce点头示意，大家就解散了各自走开。

会议是结束了，Tony的话却在Bucky脑中久久不能散去，他和Steve取消了晚上的其他计划，懒洋洋地一起窝在Steve客厅里那个舒服的长沙发上。他们应该很轻松惬意才对，各自占据L形沙发的半边，四只脚都塞到拐角处。其实这几乎成为他们每一天晚上的例行公事了。然而现在Bucky就一直反复想着两小时前Stark在会议桌边说的那些奇怪的话——想得最多的，就是相对不那么奇怪的几句……

因为事实就是：他不需某个傲慢的高智商百万富翁提点那些他已经明白的事。Bucky心里有数，他盯着Steve看的时间远超正常范围；他也没忘记自己早就对那男人神魂颠倒了。他真正需要的是有一个人能告诉他——这人最好不要是Tony——，能给他足够勇气，去将内心的情意化为行动。因为即使过去了这么久，即使两人之间发生了那么多事，他们却从来没谈到这方面过。他和Steve之间的引力如此巨大强劲，连Steve也一定感觉到了。

“那么，你有什么想法？”

Bucky抬眼，迎上沙发那一端Steve好奇的视线。“我对什么的想法？”

“Tony的话。”

Bucky几乎百分百肯定Steve能读懂自己的心事。从布鲁克林时起就这样。他歪头看着自己的袜子，极力掩饰胸中纠结升腾的悸动。“我也不知道。”

Steve跟着沉默片刻，然后又说：“不过那真是很棒啊，对不对？现在有些州允许同性结婚。”

Bucky不做声地动了动。

“包括这个州。”Steve的话意图太明显了，明确地戳中某个目标，使Bucky不得不面对。

“是啊……嗯……”

Steve很耐心——他等待着Bucky说下去，即使他知道Bucky不会给出答复；他太了解Bucky，太了解他的不安和恐惧。所以他就轻轻咳了两声。他不知道这个话题怎么变成他主动推进的了，明明他才是那个会不好意思地把“做爱”称作“炒饭”的家伙。他说：“结婚，的话……”

这个念头在两人之间凝聚成形，敲打着Bucky的心，最后他叹了口气，仰头靠在沙发背上，轻轻地，却又郑重地说：“Steve……上帝，你知道我对你的感情……”

Steve点点头。他知道。“那我们为什么——我是说，为什么不做点事来证明呢？”

这下Bucky看着他了，刚才的悸动悄无声息地全数变为肢体语言。“我不知道——……我们应该那样做吗？”

他的双臂不自觉地抱住自己，紧紧箍在胸口，不让这些对话和脑中充塞的想法合而为一。

于是Steve更进一步；他站起来走到Bucky身边坐下，竖起膝盖。这不是他们平常黏在一起的距离。这是一种节制的——稍微收敛过的距离。

Steve看着自己的双手，再转头直视Bucky的双眼。“我——……我的意思是，我想那样。”他有点不安，Bucky看得出来，Steve表情虽然不怎么紧张嘴角却会微微往下，特别是接下来他又问：“你想吗？”

太奇怪了，Bucky觉得自己又回到十二岁，像要试图鼓足勇气去搭讪糖果店里那个两根小辫子的妞似地。但这不一样。他已经长大了——不再是十二岁。这是Steve，SteveSteve，他的Steve。也许在这么漫长的时光过后他终于可以合法地成为他的Steve。Bucky点头，他因这个能与对方如此结合的念头而喉咙发堵。

Steve的脸上闪过不可思议的微笑，随后是热烈的，汹涌的爱意，他的目光落在Bucky的唇上。

Bucky不知道该怎么做——但他知道自己想怎么做——他被那突如其来的悸动淹没了，被包围得无法呼吸。Steve在这儿。就在这儿。如此完美如此无瑕——一如既往地，是Bucky那易于动摇的人生中永远不变的完美定点。

他的心跳得那么快。他意识到自己在往前靠，在缩短那横亘了整整九十年的距离，可——

“老天哎，我他妈怎么那么紧张！”Bucky小声说着，眼睛盯着Steve的嘴唇，两个人都不动了。他们靠得好近，像每一天每一秒那样。“操……”

结果Steve来吻他，非常坚定地吻上来，角度歪了一点点只亲到Bucky的嘴角。但这感觉很美，很甜蜜。甜蜜和美妙一起涌入Bucky的心中，将原本堵满的纠结和悸动都融化了。

Bucky缓缓呼出一口气。轻柔的，似有若无。然后他往前靠了一点直直地吻住Steve的嘴唇，他整个身体都放松下来，遍布全身的紧张感消散不见，那道距离也终于缩减为零。

Bucky抬起手捧住Steve的脸：光是金属的手掌完全不够，所以他又加上另一只手。他就坐在那儿捧着Steve的脸，拇指抚过那轮廓分明的颧骨，听见Steve满足的轻哼。

美妙，如置身天堂，被暖意包绕着，这迟来太久的吻。

Steve的手摸到Bucky的腰把他拉到大腿上，那么自然的动作就令Bucky忘了呼吸。有一瞬间Bucky担心自己的体重全压在Steve身上要不要紧，好半天大脑才恢复正常，告诉他这已经不是40年代，不是布鲁克林。Steve估计都能扛起一辆集装箱卡车。这比喻让Bucky想笑，他的笑就轻柔地，沉郁地，无声地落在Steve的唇上。

“嗯嗯？”Steve一边继续吻一边抚摸Bucky的背。

Bucky摇摇头，他让自己陷进Steve的怀抱，仿佛——不是仿佛，这的确是他余生唯一想要的归宿。他们就那样坐着，那样不由自主地身体交缠，和以前一样但贴得更近。近得多。

还有足够的时间让他们探索彼此的身体。

还有足够的时间让他们互相告白“我爱你。我一直爱着你。我会永远爱你。”

还有足够的时间让Tony和Clint击掌欢庆他们的英明神武，让Natasha一边望天一边忍不住笑得开心，因为Steve和Bucky在一起这件事实在太棒。

还有足够的时间让Bucky百般抓狂，匆匆扫过珠宝店目录的每一页才想起来他们已经有钱了。再好再好的东西也配不上Steve因为对Bucky来说Steve就是美好这个定义的本身。就是他的全部。

将来Steve会回到家，一开门就呆住，心脏跳到喉咙口钥匙也啪嗒落地，因为他看到Bucky，穿着军队制服，漂亮又帅气地单膝跪地，满怀希望地冲Steve傻笑；随后他看到Bucky手上那枚细细的银色戒指。（Steve敢向上帝发誓他没有哭，没有在Bucky为他戴上戒指时泪流满面——不过包括他在内的所有人都知道那是谎言。）

他们有足够的时间完成这一切。这些无与伦比的事。所以，现在，他们只是互相拥抱着，沉浸在彼此第一个亲吻里。

 

END


End file.
